


Pariah

by LivinLaVidaLisa



Series: Stories of Thedas II (Dragon Age Writing Prompts) [23]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Character Study, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-23
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-26 08:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivinLaVidaLisa/pseuds/LivinLaVidaLisa
Summary: 23. PariahDorian thinks about his best friend
Relationships: Female Inquisitor & Dorian Pavus
Series: Stories of Thedas II (Dragon Age Writing Prompts) [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172069
Kudos: 7





	Pariah

**Author's Note:**

> i couldnt think of a good story for Pariah, and im not in the best of moods, so here is a little drabble
> 
> i still hope you all can enjoy it

Being a pariah had never bothered Dorain, at least not before. He refused to live by his county men's standards and thrived off the attention, even if it meant becoming a social outcast at his families expense. Of course that doesn't mean there were times it didn't bother him at times, but he would always hide behind a thick curtain of sardonicism and carry on as he always had. 

Until he couldn't any longer. The venatori were giving all of Tevinter a bad name, and we couldn't have that now could we? Dorian was happy enough, if all be it a bit cautious, to join the Inquisition. Evelyn Trevelyan had seemed to have a good head on her shoulders, a bit naïve but still quick witted and powerful in her own right.

Dorain hadn't expected to find a friend in her, he laughed at that. A southerner and a circle mage, of all things, and yet there was no one he trusted more, and one he didn't want to disappoint. He found that her good opinion of him mattered to him above all else. It was a strange sensation to trust someone so completely, at least for him. Yet with Evelyn it felt natural, easy even. He knew she wouldn't betray his trust. Not after all she had done for not only him, but all her companions as well. Not to mention sacrificing so much to save all of Thedas, but whos counting.

Maker, he didn't know what he did to deserve a friend such as her, but he would be ever grateful for companionship.

Quiet foot steps patted across the rotunda and up the stairs towards Dorain, he ruminated and hummed, pretending to read a book to look busy. He knew who it was of course, Evelyn had an odd skip in her step that always gave her away. "Ready for a rematch, Dorian?" She asked happily.

He closed the book and arched his brow at her, Evelyn was holding her chess board under her arm and smiled at him, like she was happy to see him. Obviously she was happy to see him, he was the highlight of her day, he chuckled to himself. He ticked his lips up in a smug grin, "do you mean am I ready to beat you soundly, and leave you weeping? Absolutely." 

Evelyn furrowed her brows at him playfully and attempted to keep a frown on her face, but she couldn't help the quiver of her smile that popped up regardless. "You had better not cheat this time," she said 

"Me? Cheat?!" Dorian clutched his hand on top of his heart and gasped, feigning insult, "you wound me, Inquisitor. How could you have such little faith in me?"

She rolled her eyes, "oh, so when you try to distract me so you can remove one of my pieces or gain back one of yours isn't cheating then?"

"It isn't when I'm the one doing it," Dorian chuckled.

"Alright, you," Evelyn laughed and shook her head. "Come on. It's a beautiful day, let's play outside."

Dorian didn't know if they're friendship would last but he hoped it did. He smiled fondly as Evelyn practically skipped to the steps, who else would he beat at chess? Besides the Commander of course, but he wasn't nearly as fun, especially since Cullen could always tell when he was cheating.

**Author's Note:**

> friendships are just as important as relationships


End file.
